


conjecture

by wizardcity



Series: triumvirate [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, WOW THESE THREE STILL MAKE ME RLY SAD AND EMO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4926850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizardcity/pseuds/wizardcity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama builds a theory that maybe, <i>maybe</i>, they were something more. He disproves himself seconds later. (SASO 2015 Prompt)</p>
            </blockquote>





	conjecture

Kageyama doesn’t ever remember when he realizes that the entire world hates him. Coincidentally, Kageyama realizes a split second later, that his entire world consists only of a few people to whom _he_ doesn’t matter and it’s funny, really, how he tries to lie to himself about it. Kageyama doesn’t know when he starts lying to himself; all he’s ever remembered is the familiar feel of a volleyball against his skin, the latticework of the net always imprinted on the back of his eyelids.

But sometimes, when he closes his eyes to think of things other than volleyball (which is already impossible to him, at least) he thinks of little things, things concerning the two people at the top of his mental list: Kindaichi Yuutarou and Kunimi Akira. It’s hard _not_ to think about them, considering they’re both in the same grade, same team, same class. They’re not friends by any means (because Kageyama Tobio doesn’t have _friends_ ) and Kageyama is fine with it. He’s just not sure at what point they started to hate him.

Was it when he noticed the deep, deep scowls and frowns and glares that fixated Kindaichi’s mouth at all times when they were together on the same side of the court during practice?

Was it when he noticed the deep wrinkles that always adorned Kindaichi’s forehead or was it when he noticed the lackluster look in Kunimi’s eyes when Kageyama used to signal him for a toss? A toss that was guaranteed to be missed?

There were a hundred million different occasions and scenarios that Kageyama documented and archived away, everything from the tilt of Kindaichi’s mouth when he actually _laughed_ (never around Kageyama, of course) to the airy feel of Kunimi’s laugh in the cool morning breeze. He collected these hundreds of thousands of little encounters all to combat the fact that had finally sunk into him: Kindaichi and Kunimi hated _him_. He wondered why it had taken him so long to understand but all the sighs and glowers and frowns and pushed chairs and slouches all were gathered evidence to the hypothesis that Kindaichi and Kunimi didn’t even see him as a friend, a teammate; at this point, Kageyama Tobio wasn’t even sure _what_ to categorize their relationship as. It wasn’t even a relationship at this point, just a quickly put together alliance, glued together with promises of graduation, of transfers to other schools, of confirmations of separation.

Kageyama Tobio formulates this hypothesis (though he knows that it’s one hundred percent true) on a bright Tuesday morning during morning practice and, coincidentally for the first time, he’s the one who messes up the tosses this time.


End file.
